The ankle represents a complex structural system made up of bony articulations supported by ligaments. Compared to other joints, biomechanical function of the ankle received little attention, partially due to its complexity. Although the prior models of the ankle have been useful in examining specific phenomena, little work has been directed at characterizing whole joint mechanics. We propose to develop a finite element model of the ankle joint in order to analyze the function of the normal ankle joint under various loading conditions. The information on the overall joint geometry will be provided from the CT and MRI scans and cadaveric data. Every bone of the joint will be accurately represented as a three-dimensional geometric object, and the boundaries of zones with different density and elastic properties will be extracted from scanned data using the computer. A three-dimensional finite element mesh will then be generated. The finite element software packages of the latest generation allow for modeling of complex articulating joints, because the areas of contact and directions of load transfer need not to be prescribed in advance. This permits each joint member to take the most appropriate position relative to each other, depending on direction and intensity of the applied load. Joint loads will be selected to represent the spectrum of joint forces found during normal body motion. Several configurations that correspond to typical positions will be considered.